Overlord Disgaea
Overlord Disgaea is the Overlord of Netherworld and many other Hell's, dispite her position as the ruler of Hell she is somehow friendly. Personality A very polite and well mannered demon. She also has mercy for the ones she defeated and does not overkill unlike other demons. However, once she is angered she is capable of doing extremly violent acts. Apperance She has the exact apperance of Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised without her genetics altered. She usually has red eyes and unusual blue-ish hair. She is commonly sits on her throne like other Overlords in alternate univereses and is so far the only Overlord to wear a Ribbon. Alternate Storyline Kingdom Hearts Dissidia Calm Before the Storm Overlord Disgaea 'hosts the war against all of the Greatest Protagonists and Antagonists of the whole Kingdom Hearts Fanon universe in order to see which one will be the last Humanoid standing. A running gag about this is that the "'War of Dissidia" was actually a mistake, and actually "War of Disgaea". Thus, making a reference to the Final Fantasy universe. Kingdom Hearts: The Final Remnant The Final Remnant She does not make any physical contact to any character and is only reference by Ayano that she needed to find "Hel". Combat Abilities Main Article: Overlord Disgaea/Abilities Non Contact Physical Damage The enemy will be damaged per turn without physical contact as the enemies Health Points will be damaged overtime. This is an extremely lethal "Initial Ability" as the user does not need to make physical contact or attack the enemy. This ability moderately damages the enemy/player. Non Contact Mental Damage The reverse of the Non Contact Physical Damage, this will decrease the enemies chance of attacking the user. This ability will not simply decrease their chance of damaging her but lower the stat's of the enemy overtime. Overlord's Blade Is a similar ability to "Queen's Blade" of Ayano Katagiri, However, this will allow Disgaea to use a weapon in maximum capacity and exceeds it overtime. This ability can be used with every weapon. Status Manipulation Disgaea can increase her Status in anyway she desires. However, if she increases one status she must decrease one status. (Example: 100+ Attack. -100 Defence) making this ability dangerous. Weapon Spear of Injustice / Absence of Justice Is a spear made out of Dark Celestial, Which has an extermely powerful impact and once made contact to an enemy it burns the enemy. This weapon itself is said to be stronger that all Orginizaition XIII making it's user extremely powerful. So far, the only user is Overlord Disgaea herself. This weapon is named after the Third Game in the Disgaea series. Quotes "Can we... please be friends...?" "I don't want to battle you! Please!" "Are you still living?" "Please! don't die!" "Do you like the Netherworld? I am the Overlord of this area." "How is Overlord Laharl doing in the Alternate Netherworld?" "Adell is a demon right?" "I'll take a look at Overlord Spawn Mao." "Are you scared of me...?" "I look like this...but...I won't hurt you." Battle Quotes "Please, I do not wish to kill!" (Start of the Battle) "...Must I really do this...?" (Afternoon of Darkness) "Forgive me..." (Cursed Memories) "Axel, I require your help." (Dark Hero Days) "I'm sorry..." (Absence of Justice) "Please help me Seraph Lamington!" (All Saint's Day) "I can't control it!" (Overlord's Wrath!) "'This is going to hurt you... I'm really sorry!" (Dark X Slash (Disgaea) ) "I have to use this..." (Soul Calibur) "Let's be friends!" (Let's Be Friends) "Are you alright...? Do you need my help?" (Victory) "Please! I can't afford to die yet!" (Defeated) Trivia *Unlike most chracters she uses "Non Contact" abilities making her unique. *Malevolence Ribbons Crystalised is typically thought of being the "God of Hell" but, it is actually Disgaea. *She is a pacifist and claustrophobic. (Does not like killing and afraid of closed spaces) *Her name is a spoof of the Disgaea series. Themes Disgaea Rhapsody Disgaea Rhapsody is the theme once Overlord Disgaea is encountered by the main character. It's chilling theme represents the Netherworld. 'Planet X' Planet X is virtually the Netherworld and is not used in the original Kingdom Hearts. This theme represents the Nertherworld's one and only Overlord the Angelic Demon, Disgaea. Trance - 009 Sound System Dreamscape This theme plays once Overlord Disgaea arrives in Earth. The tune of this trance represents her view of Earth.